


I'm a Monster

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Ender Eye Au, minecraft au, now I gotta give this au a try, thanks SamiJen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: It's another Ender Eye AU story!When Ryan goes off on his own at night, he gets into a terrible accident that costs him an eye.Will things get any better for him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen down the ender eye au rabbit hole, and I can't get out. Help! Someone help! SamiJen, help m- Oh, wait. You've started all this. Way to go, champ. xD I hope you and everyone else enjoys my take on Ryan with an ender eye.

He shouldn't have gone into the Nether by himself. He wanted to gather more items for a potion, but when he found himself over run by ghasts, and zombie pigmen, and blazes, he knew he had to get out of there. Fighting for hours on end, drained of most of his energy,he finally escaped. But, when he returned close to home, it was night time, and more mobs would spawn to try to kill him.

Already weakened from his previous battle, Ryan tried to take the scenic route to escape any more danger. He ran and hid behind a tree to catch his breath. When he peeked 'round to see if the coast was clear, a skeleton was waiting for him, bow and arrow in hand.

**_Thwip!_ **

Right in the right eye. Ryan grabbed the arrow and screamed in agony. Assuming their target was dead, the skeleton left him alone. There was no one around to hear his cries. No one except the mobs walking around at night. The screaming caught the attention of an Enderman walking around aimlessly. Ryan looked at it, pleading for its help and the Enderman instantly teleported to him, because you don't look at Endermen. At all. The Enderman was poised to kill until it saw the mark of the skeleton- the arrow in Ryan's right eye. The creature tilted its head in confusion and couldn't kill the man since another mob got to him first.

But, this Enderman noticed something about the human. He wasn't like the others. There was something special about this one. Something that almost made him like one of the mobs. He was a little insane, sorta malicious, going a bit mad. He deserved to live.

The Enderman bent over, and took the arrow out of Ryan's eye, which made poor Ryan scream even more. He couldn't see anything from the right, because the Enderman took the eye out with it. The Enderman gave a screech and threw the human eye off the tip of the arrow and promptly stabbed itself with the arrow that almost killed this man. The creature died, and left nothing but a single eye of ender. Ryan gasped, and without thinking, inserted the eye of ender into the empty socket where his right eye used to be.

He blinked once, twice, three times to try to get his sight back. The vision from his right side slowly returning to him, but mostly in a greenish hue. He could feel the magic in his eye, but also moving throughout his body. Ryan slowly stood up, getting some of his energy back, a purple aura surrounding his right eye. He looked around and saw a spider jockey riding towards him. The skeleton got off and instead of shooting the human, it guided Ryan onto the spider's back and the spider rode him back Kung Fu House. Ryan was surprised at how the mobs were suddenly helping him, when they were trying to kill him just 5 minutes ago. But, why would they?

Ryan gasped and patted his right eye. Maybe...maybe that was it. The eye of ender. Could it be that the mobs thought he was an Enderman? Maybe the other mobs respect him because he bears a mark from one of them and lives to tell about it. Or maybe this eye had more powers than thought possible? Maybe he could find the Ender Dragon and tame it, instead of the others going to kill it. It seemed like he could pretty much control the mobs if he wanted to, but this theory would have to be tested later. He was too weak to think more into this. 

Finally arriving at his house, he got off the spider's back and patted it on the head with a thank you. As the spider jockey took its leave, Ryan went into Kung Fu House, tended to the rest of his wounds, fed Edgar and immediately went to bed. He closed hie eyes, both new and old and drifted off to sleep, scared of how his friends would react, but also excited with what he could do with his new eye. 

And his new powers.

\-------------------

It was morning in Achievement City. Ryan woke up to the sounds of a bird squawking and angry yelling.

Michael and Gavin. 

Of course they'd be up early in the morning, chasing each other for whatever reason. It gave him such a pounding headache, being woken up by noise he didn't want to hear. He wanted to just pop over there and tell them to shut up. He closed his eyes and just wanted the noise to stop. Just give him the strength to get to them... 

**WHOOSH!**

"...what the fuck?!"

Ryan opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of Achievement City. He looked around in shock. How did he do that? 

"Ryan! Wot happened to your eye?!" Gavin pointed.

"And where did you come from? Holy shit, you just showed up outta nowhere!" Michael exclaimed. 

"I think I...teleported? I don't know what's going on. Ever since last night, I-"

"Last night? We were all home last night. Geoff told us to stay here because the mobs were getting too strong for us. What did you do, Ryan?" Gavin asked.

Ryan sighed and pointed to his right eye, where the eye of ender lay. "This happened. I...I didn't stay at home. I snuck out to go to the Nether. Had to get a few things real fast. Then, things got fucked up there, I got ambushed, but I managed to escape. Then, a skeleton shot me. Right in the eye." 

Gavin turned around to gag a bit, but Michael kept looking at the strange eye.

Ryan continued, "I was in pain, all set to die. I...I thought that was it for me. And then, the strangest thing happened. An Enderman killed itself to save me. It, uh...it took the arrow out, but also took out my eye. No warning, no pain killers, nothing. I really felt like that was the end, but when it died, it left an eye of ender. And I felt drawn to it somehow. So, it connected with me, and that explains where the eye came from."

"Jesus, Ryan. You look scarier than usual with that thing. We're glad you're okay, but holy shit, dude! You went through hell and back last night. Does it hurt?" Michael leaned forward to touch it, but Ryan stepped back.

"Don't. This thing is powerful and I don't know what'll happen if you touch it. You might teleport to the moon and I won't see you again. No, it-it doesn't hurt. Not anymore. I just feel a bit different, that's all. And I think I can teleport now, but that's about it." Ryan decides not to tell them about the help he got to return home. That might be too much for them to handle as much as it is for him to handle. 

Ryan then sighs and turns away from them. "I understand if you don't want me here anymore."

"Wot? Ryan, no! We still like you. Even if one of your eyes are different. We're just glad you're alive, Rye-bread. We'd never hate you, or anything. Just, uh...don't use any of your creepy eye magic on us, yeah?" Gavin chuckled.

"Yeah, you're still cool with us, dude." Michael gave Ryan a pat on the back. Ryan turned back to them and smiled. Maybe this could all work out.

"All right, assholes! Let's get to today's jobs and- Holy fuck." Geoff and Jack walked up to the group, but stopped when they saw Ryan's new eye. 

"Ryan! Oh, my God! Let me get that out for you!" Jack rushed to help him, but Ryan pushed Jack away.

"No! It's mine now. It has to stay there. It's my new eye. I lost my old one..."

"How?"

Ryan sighed and told his story again. Geoff was fuming. He told everyone to stay in because of the massive amount of mobs that were spawning in the forest. They weren't ready to fight them all. The fact that Ryan didn't listen, and then this happened, he was not happy.

"Ryan, what the fuck?! Why don't you ever listen? I told everyone to stay in for the night for their safety. And you go and fuck it up! And now look what's happened! You almost died twice out there! Now, you got a creepy as dicks eye because of it. What have you become? You're almost like them now." Geoff glared.

"Stop it, Geoff." Jack warned. 

Geoff walked closer to Ryan. "Are you even the real Ryan? Or can Endermen take human form now? Can we even trust you anymore?"

"You're not making sense, Geoff. Of course it's Ryan! Leave him alone!" Gavin defended.

"He's gotten to you two already! He's brainwashing you to think I'm the enemy here! I knew that eye was fucked up. It's made him more insane. Well, we're not gonna have that here. Leave, you monster."

**Monster.**

That's what did it. A shot right to the heart. They could tease him and call him mad, crazy, insane, but a monster? He was nothing of the sort. 

"What did you call me?"

"Geoff! Stop! You're pissing him off, you idiot!" Michael yelled. 

"You shut up! Having him around is dangerous now. He's part of them, which means he's not one of us. Get out of Achievement City, you monster. Unless you find the real Ryan, you're not welcome here anymore. And my word is final." Geoff turned and walked back to his giant house.

Gavin quickly gave Ryan a hug. "Ryan, don't leave us! Please! Geoff doesn't know what he's-"

"It's fine." Ryan pushed him off and clenched his fists. If he wasn't careful, he was gonna summon every mob in existence here. But, maybe that's what he wanted. 

"Geoff is right. I am a monster. And I don't deserve your kindness. I'm sorry. You've been nothing but nice to me about all this. I should probably just go." 

"Ryan, don't listen to Geoff!" Jack pleaded.

"I didn't, and see where it's got me?! Look at me!" Ryan was getting frustrated, and the purple aura around his eye started glowing. The others stepped back a bit, not knowing what was going on.

"Calm down, Ryan. Just relax, man." Gavin tried to calm him down.

Before Ryan could do any harm, he just teleported away. If he really was a danger to his friends, he didn't want them to see him. 

But, he wanted to see Geoff again. Let him see the monster he's created.

And he would be sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I don't think I've gotten a good grasp of what this AU is supposed to mean or whatever. Sami, I'm sorry if I messed it up. But, let me know if you want me to conclude this, guys.


End file.
